


Without Tea

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it was like to <i>feel.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Seether - "Remedy" (2:46)

This was what the emotion tea was like. This was what _feeling_ was like. Hatter had never tried his own wares; it never made sense to get too accustomed to your own product. Otherwise, all that money rolling in would get caught up in trying all the different bottles he had in the tea shop, and there he would be.

But Alice was different. Something about her was special, and he could see that right away. She was a walking tea shop, everything intense and bright about her. He didn't need a friendship with her to realize this, didn't need to see that there was something about her that just pinged his senses all different ways.

He thought he could step back when Jack claimed her, thought he could leave her behind and forget about the brightness she seemed to bring to his world.

But then there was that _feeling,_ despair and hopelessness and longing and a thousand different shades of regret. If only she could look at him the same way, if only she could want him the same way.


End file.
